Number 5
by TheTormented
Summary: If you were a number, what number would you be? A question Daisuke decides to ask Satoshi. SatoDai
1. Chapter 1

Number 5

The Tormented

So yeah, I don't own D.N.Angel… and this is SatoDai (I tried to imply DarkKrad too but I have no idea if I succeeded). Umm… it's a one shot and I wrote it at like one in the morning yesterday, so if it's weird that probably why… besides the fact that I'm kinda weird too…. Oh yeah it's my first fic ever in the world. I didn't really want it to be a one shot but… oh well. Well n-e-way! Please review! Please please please please review, I don't care if you think it's so bad I should have never written it and the computer it is saved on should be burned! Tell me so! I'll take any reviews (and I especially like any that have suggestions on how to make my writing better!). That's about it. Enjoy! (hopefully)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two boys sat on the roof, each engrossed in their own world. The older blue haired boy read a book and leaned against the wall, while the younger one sat crossed leg across from him trying to do algebra.

Suddenly the red head looked up and asked, "Satoshi-kun?"

Without looking up the other boy answered, "hn…? Yes Niwa-san?"

Daisuke made a face, "call me Daisuke, we've been friends for years now!"

Unknowingly to the world, as the genius would never have forgiven himself if the action had actually been done and seen, Satoshi blushed, "very well Daisuke-kun, as you wish."

Unfortunately for the blue-head though, he had "mentally" blushed… the thing is, he was not the only one in his mind 'ah Satoshi-sama, you and that boy… you must try to do something about those feelings.' Satoshi mentally glared at his alter-ego, 'oh shut up…'

'But Satoshi-sama…'

'Just shut up!'

'Ah, but what is the meaning of life if not to annoy you?'

'Krad… if you do not want a certain dark haired thief to know about certain…'

'OK OK!' the blond answered panicked

'Though so…' he ended his conversation with the blond and noticed the red head staring.

Satoshi turned back to Daisuke, "erm… anyway…. Is that all Ni- I mean Daisuke-san?"

The red head blinked, "huh? Oh, no! I mean, I wanted to ask you a question…"

"Then ask…."

"Well…. If you were a number then what number would you be?" Daisuke asked. After a few seconds his eyes widened and he blushed realizing the foolishness of the question.

Satoshi looked at him confused for a second then looked away thinking, "hmm… I don't know… why do you ask?"

Daisuke looked down embarrassed, " I don't know…"

The blue haired boy smiled at the other's cuteness, "well, what number would you be?"

The red head quickly looked up, "five!" he chirped happily.

"And why is that?"

The wing master started thinking, "hmmm… well 5 is incomplete, it's uneven and strange like me! It can be divided into 2 and 3. Dark is like a 3, he is the 3 that is part of me, and he is also uneven and incomplete, and part of another crazy, uneven number."

Satoshi blinked at him, "hmm…. Then I suppose I am a 5 as well"

The red head's eyes brightened up, "that's true! And it fits! If you're a 5 then Krad is also a 3 like Dark! They both come together to make a 6, a whole number! They are both parts of one, but if you were to take one from another they would be just uneven. You and me too! Together we make a 10, we naturally belong together. And if someone took you away from me I'm sure I wouldn't be able to handle it because I li-" Daisuke's eyes widened four times their size and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. There was one word going through his head, 'shit'.

Satoshi was in shock, he couldn't believe what the red head had just said.

The younger boy quickly got up and tried to reach the door but found his arm being pulled back by something. He closed his, he knew it was Satoshi holding him back… but it was probably to yell at him for what he said. It was probably going to reject him, he might even punch him saying he was disgusted. Daisuke didn't dare open his eyes to see the hate in the blue head's eyes. He prepared himself for just about anything, but when he felt the proximity of the other boy his heart went crazy.

Satoshi reached to grab the smaller boys other hand, and held them both in his own. He leaned in right beside the others ear, "daisuki" he whispered gently. The other boy quickly opened his eyes and turned his head so that they were facing each other. He was blushing madly and looked adorable. Satoshi could no longer handle it, they were so close and the other looked unbearably cute. So, he leaned in quickly and pressed his lips against the others. The passion he put into the kiss quickly passed to the red head who hesitated a little but then kissed back with equal passion.

Satoshi let go if the red head's hands and wrapped them around the smaller body while Daisuke let his wonder up around the genius's head. When eyes were opened again there were no longer two school boys but two older teens; one with dark violet hair and the other with long blond hair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's it! I realize the end is really bad… but I couldn't come up with something better and I figured hey, they change (at least in my thing here) when they feel romantic feelings (so yeah they should've changed a while ago but then how would they confess!?). Well the point is they finally felt love for each other and their loved was returned so they transformed… that's my excuse of an ending…. Anyway, enough point out my own faults –looks around- I would actually like YOU to do that by reviewing! So please!! Press the peeeertty little button! And lastly, THANKS FOR READING!!

p.s. I actually accidentally started writing more for it, but I didn't think it fit in with the theme I want for this chapter… but if anyone is curious… I could post it up. So, if you wanna see it, do ask! I'll use it as a second chapter if someone wants to see it. Anyway, I'll let you go now! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Number 5

The Tormented

Ok, first of all, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE AWESOMELY AMAZING! I was so happy when I saw I actually _had_ reviews, and then even better they said such nice things to say and had such honesty with suggestions on what to work on! It was like Christmas! –sigh- it made me happy -grins-

Second, over all it seems it went better than I expected. Cool! So I tried to fix at least two of things on my new list of things to fix in writing (which if anyone cares to add on to I don't mind at all). I attempted to include more emotions and character development in this chapter-like thing. That is to say, I tried to make some changes.

And lastly, please review! It's like a free present for me, and I'll be happy with any review at all! I mean, I want to write better but for that I obviously need help. So please, please tell me if you notice the changes from the first chapter and this one. Are the changes good? Bad? Or do you not see any changes at all and it's just as bad as the first one? No matter what you think tell me please. I will be forever in your debt!

Well that's it… this chapter focuses more on Krad and Dark and this isn't the original continuation chapter but I hope it's somewhat enjoyable anyway. By the way it's suppose to start right after the last one left off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Krad instantly let go and stuffed his hands in the pockets of Satoshi's uniform, he shrugged and walked away. He didn't get far, though, as two warm arms pulled him back against the soft chest of his other half. Dark wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and didn't let the golden one go.

The blond was at a blank as to how he should react, but his first instinct was to pull away. Dark, though, was stronger and didn't budge to let him out of the embrace. The bright one's ample pride kept from reacting as he knew he wanted, he wanted to lean back and allow the other to hold him, but there was no real circumstance he that he could think of where he would allow himself to do so. Therefore, with no other alternative, he simply stood still, using all his self discipline to not shiver at the feeling of the other's body so close to his own. He tried to speak but he was too nervous to form comprehensible words.

He gave a slight jump as he felt the thief boldly nuzzle his neck, and the tips of the violet hair tickling him. The thief chuckled at this reaction. The blond always surrounded himself with pride, but at that moment he seemed so fragile and unprotected.

This, on the other hand, is what Krad needed to snap back into himself. His emotions had been buzzing all over the place but this one act allowed pride to take over, where did his pray get off laughing at the hunter? He growled, "Let go Dark. Now."

Dark produced his usual smirk and didn't move, "nah, I don't think I will."

This caused Krad's emotions to go into a whirl again, and this time confusion overruled the rest. What was the stupid thief doing? Before he could even think, much less stop himself, he asked, "why?" He inwardly flinched, but he hid it automatically, not wanting the thief to see. He shouldn't have asked. It didn't matter why; _it_ was something that was wrong. What was "it" though? He had no idea…. Or at least… it wasn't something he could admit to himself…

Yet…. he was genuinely confused and curious, and even though he hated himself for asking, he was anxious to hear the answer.

As the seconds ticked by, a feeling of dreaded happiness was creeping up on him. He didn't dare let himself think of anything, make and conclusions. He didn't move, he didn't even dare breathe until the thief next spoke for he felt that any spontaneous movement would scare it away. But what was "it"!? This _thing_ that was happening. Was the moment? Or perhaps the feelings he was getting? He didn't know, but he felt it was something he wanted. He hoped it was something good. As he thought of this though, not for one second did he let go of his self discipline, he didn't let a single drop of emotion show on his perfect unmarred face.

The thief took a moment to think, he wasn't sure how to answer that. The dark being was baffled… This wasn't the way he usually was, not at all… and he wasn't even sure what it was confusing him. Weren't these sorts of situations the type he was supposed to be able to handle? Wait, what did he mean "this sort of situation"? What sort of situation was this? It was him and Krad, darkness and light, of course it was a hunter and pray situation… No that was blatantly a lie. It was the farthest thing from that. Confusion took over him and he agreed with Krad's question, _why? _

He finally decided to do what he always did. He turned the angel around and looked him in the eye. He wasn't the kind to hide things, he was straight forward and he wouldn't hide the truth. He wasn't going to lie to the blond, and so he grinned and blurted out what he called 'reasoning' "Because 'together we make a whole number and if you take us one from another we'd just be uneven '…?"

Out of anything he could have said, the blond had definitely not expected this answer. He blinked once…. twice….. three times thinking about it and asking himself if Dark honestly just quoted Daisuke's mad ranting from a while ago? The blond made a face and wasn't sure whether he should punch the thief, laugh, or just sigh in relief because the thief had not said anything too serious. Still, a small feeling of disappointment and hurt rose up, but he instantly squashed it and let nothing show on his face. He did, though, let anger take over him. He closed his eyes and sucked in air as if sucking in patience, "Dark… you don't answer a question with another question. Now, AGAIN, if you don't let go of me on three, I will blast your god damn face in."

Dark kept his grin, "but Krad, didn't you listen to Dai? We BELONG together" he 'explained' in his usual flirtatious tone.

Krad rolled his eyes but he was secretly thankful; for the first time ever he was actually grateful the thief was childish. The tension there had been a few seconds ago was now gone, and yes the ambient was still a bit strange, but at least it wasn't as uncomfortable. He opened his golden eyes and looked into the other's dark ones, "what are you saying Dark? You didn't honestly believe all that did you?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

Dark shrugged and pulled the blond close so that their noses were almost touching, "well, let's just give it a try. Creepy and Dai are! So, we can do it too." The blond looked outraged and then like he was thinking, and when the thief didn't get barbequed after a few seconds he decided it was a good sign. "So Krad, let's try? Come on you know you wanna!" he smiled.

Krad looked away an extremely faint blush on his cheeks, which still contrasted a lot against his pale skin, he had to think and being so close to the thief was not helping what so ever. He was in shock to say the least. Not only was he surprised that he hadn't attacked the thief for suggesting something so ridiculous and that he didn't punch him for saying words that would probably end up being a joke; but what was the most surprising was the little voice inside of him that told him to answer yes. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate and hating that he was acting so weak. He was a strong, emotionless killing machine, why the hell was he considering having a relationship with his sworn enemy!? Well, he wasn't his enemy by choice… and he _did_ feel something around the other… but no! Even if they hadn't been Dark and Krad… they were still two guys, and Krad was not attracted to other males. What would the Hikari's say…?

"I-I-I don't know," the angel like man stuttered. Yes, he stuttered. God damn it he hated acting like a school girl, and he hated this indecisiveness. "I need to think about this" he muttered and finally opened his eyes to look at Dark's hoping he would understand, pleading that he'd let him go and think about all this. His world he thought he knew was practically crashing down around him for heaven's sakes! THE thief Dark Mousy had just asked him out. The man he had sworn to kill so many times before, and his supposed enemy!

Dark acknowledged the pleading in those golden eyes that he had come to know over the years. They actually looked as if they were in… pain. This drew him back a little, but they also made him come to a decision. He smirked and hugged the blond, 'fine, I'll convince you, it'll be fine!' he thought. "I want you Krad, and you'll be mine." After all, wasn't it true that what Dark wanted he got? Of course it was, the thief answered himself. He finally let the blond go, "go think then, I can wait" he grinned. This would be a challenge, getting someone who wasn't attracted to him already. Ha, it certainly would be fun, and the prize would be great.

Just then the bell rang reminding them both they were still at their tamers' school, "look at that, it seems creepy and Dai missed the rest of school today… oh well," he muttered. "Well Krad I--" he turned to see no one. The blond had already left, a single white feather remaining in his place. Dark grinned and bent down to pick it up, so the blond escaped… that was ok. He'd see him again later; Emiko had sent a note out earlier that day which Takeshi wouldn't shut up about. And even if he didn't show up, he'd come back eventually, after all, 'he's a crazy uneven three without me' Dark thought happily as he let out his wings and took off to the Niwa's home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well ok, that was the new chapter. I hope you like it! I don't know if I should just end this now and move on to try and write something else…. I don't know, I'll figure that out later. Well, like I said, I want to know if you noticed those changes that I tried to make. If you think it's as crappy as the last chapter tell me; if you think it's better, tell me. In short, please review! All reviews are welcome! Ok, well, thank you for reading!


End file.
